Eeidarian
The Eeidarians were a sentient species of large humanoids that resided on the world of Eeidaria. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even some non-humanoid standards. They were also known for being extremely friendly. Their society was highly advanced, causing them to plumb the depths of Eeidaria's natural resources. Eventually, they turned the entire planet into a giant reactor, which backfired and quickly eradicated their race. Biology and appearance In appearance, an Eeidarian was an immense humanoid that had a thick body with a long muscular tail. The large body had a sleek, contrastingly slender head at the top. Along with their head, their body comprised a neck, torso, and two upper limbs. Eeidarians' appendages allowed them to manipulate their environment to a limited degree. The entire base of their body served as a creeping slow foot, enabling them to slither across their environment in a manner similar to that of a slug, though some Eeidarians gained so much weight that they became immobile. Eeidarians were resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill. The sleek symmetry of their features, friendly demeanor, and their exotic looks meant that Eeidarians were often considered to be among the most aesthetically pleasing beings in the solar system. In addition to this, Eeidarians exuded pheromones which made them all but irresistible to both sexes. As members of the species grew fatter, their eyes tended to gleam more. Although not common, Eeidarians were able to possess mutantry. They had the ability to see ultraviolet light that was invisible to Humans and most alien species. Eeidarians were unusual as they only possessed female members of their species; there was no such thing as a male Eeidarian. As a result, they have been forced to reproduce with male Humans (being the preferred species) in order for their own race to survive. They have been known to bond with other Eeidarians sexually, however, resulting in Lesbian marriages. The lack of any legs meant that the species slithered across their environments. Because of the typical obesity Eeidarians showcased, however, they were not known for their mobility, and required smooth surfaces to navigate their environment; things such as carpets or upholstery served as obstacles to the layer of velocity generated by their bodies when moving. Eeidarians had few limits to the food they consumed, because of the technological advancements on their homeworld. Their species was known to be fond of comfort foods such as candy, potato chips, and fast food, and known to eat vast amounts of them. As a result, nearly ninety-eight percent of Eeidarians were extremely corpulent, possessing protruding stomachs that were alarmingly wide and soft. Eeidarians generally were not muscular. They had pale skin. At birth, members of the Eeidarian species were about five centimeters long and weighed fifteen kilograms. Society and culture Eeidarians were very intelligent, being known for their generosity and beneficence, especially towards their friends. They were also patient. Eeidarian culture was highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Possibly as a result of this, Eeidarians tended to be tolerant of Lesbians. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the solar system. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with computer technology, and were the creators of Cyber Town. Eeidarians had few limits to the food they consumed, because of the technological advancements on their homeworld. Their species was known to be fond of comfort foods such as candy, potato chips, and fast food, and known to eat vast amounts of them, resulting in their massive body weights. Richer Eeidarians owned Article Cloning Machines that cloned any food or drink they placed inside it, leaving them with virtually unlimited food. Eeidarians were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Eeidarians wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. However, Eeidarian children were generally expected to wear modest clothing, which resulted in their mothers still wearing bikinis but not letting their children ever see them directly. Eeidarians were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Eeidaria thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Eeidaria, the Eeidarians would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. The longevity of Eeidarians meant that they were naturally mature and intelligent. Young Eeidarians, when they grew to adulthood, often gained tender muscles and vast corpulence which was a trait that was seen as a sign of prestige and power. As such, the bigger the Eeidarian, the more power she acquired, not only from her peers, but from non-Eeidarians as well. In addition, homosexual Eeidarians were naturally drawn to those of their species with the highest body weight. Due to physiological nature, Eeidarian designs tended to utilize ramps as they were unable to make use of stairs. Similarly, their anatomy prevented them from sitting on a normal seat and they instead reclined by a dinner table. Some Eeidarians made use of anti-grav hover pods even if they were able to move under their own power. However, some Eeidarians grew so corpulent that they were unable to move their own bodies. Eeidarians often were planted on their seats in their later years. More agile Eeidarians slithered or walked, using muscles on their belly to push forward. Other Eeidarians would often, if going anywhere, ride a hover pod. They also had electrochairs, which were for the more immovable Eeidarians, such as Elizabeth Pace and Jena Kamen's mother. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Eeidarians Category:Near-Human species Category:Spacefaring species